Blood Bank
by Libertine-skins
Summary: A story of the awkward, neurotic, insecure and clueless Bella in her second year at university. AU AH


Blood Bank.

It was the week before classes were going back and I tried to pretend he wasn't the reason I had travelled to uni on a day when there was no reason to be there. Okay, I lie, deep down I knew it was in case he was here. I'd wanted to close my eyes as I drove past the portable unit much closer to home, but knowing my luck I'd have an accident and my father had installed into me good driving skills. So there was no blind driving for me. I must admit when I'd spotted the massive banner I did just grit my teeth and kept driving. My daydream started up again and I remembered the way he had laughed at what one of the nurses had said. My entire arm had exploded in goose bumps. It was exactly three months ago, to the day. Not because I am some sort of stalker that counts the days down. No I knew because the letter had arrived in the post, alerting me that I could donate again. I'd never been so happy to see a piece of mail in my entire life.

So I'd eagerly booked in an appointment. There is a possibility I'd been frustrated and perhaps a little rude to the operator on the phone when I'd tried to book. I'd been eager alright? My appointment was an hour off last time. What if he had managed to slip his appointment in between classes? What if he worked locally and it was his lunch break, well afternoon break? I tried to ignore the rational side of me that seemed to taunt, 'he was just driving past.' Jesus get a grip Bella.

I shook my hair out as I walked into the entranceway. It was an odd set up this time; the whole room seemed to be facing the door you entered through. I'd smoothed out my skirt when I'd gotten out of my car and I had applied gloss. I had taken some time to get dressed this morning; I momentarily daydreamed about how long it would take me to put away the mountain of clothes I had tried on. Hey, it never hurt to look your best when you were getting a needle in the arm. But the outfit I was wearing had me feeling good, I even smiled at a nurse who waved at me. I continued walking in my own little world. The nurse waved again and I nodded in recognition, yes I see you, hello. She waved again and I looked behind me in case there was someone else there. Phew, I'd avoided that awkward situation, there was no one trailing behind me. She waved one more time and I thought if I rolled my eyes she might see me so I didn't bother.

I was trying to scout the room for mystery boy out of the corner of my eye when I tripped; letting out a high pitched yelp I fell forward. My arms had been tangled in my handbag so they didn't stand a chance of breaking my fall. My forehead collided with a glass wall and I slid down it. My legs awkwardly sprawled out at the bottom. I closed my eyes hoping I could disappear. Turning my back to the room I tried to regain composure.

My cheeks flushed bright red and I glanced up at was now so obviously a wall lining the entire entrance. I heard an automatic door open up about ten meters to my right. Sighing I stood up. Trying to re-establish the confidence I'd had less than five minutes before I glanced into the wide room behind the now infamous glass wall. There were quite a few patients and nurses that were unsuccessfully trying to hide their giggles. I scrunched up my face in a completely fake smile and walked in.

The nurse that had been waving at me was at the check in door. She out on a patronising look as I walked towards her. "I did try to warn you, I waved you towards the door." Mortification crept in. Ohhh her actions made sense now.

Biting my lip I tried to appear nonchalant as I whispered in response, "I didn't know what you meant."

The next twenty minutes consisted of me attempting to appear unaffected by joking around, "who put that wall there," with all those I sat next to. I even tried it with the nurse that did my pre donation interview; she politely laughed and agreed with me. I shrunk down in my seat as she asked if I needed a cold compression for the large bruise that was forming on my forehead. I declined politely hoping I could donate quickly so I could go home. At least I hadn't seen mystery boy.

Following my donation I walked into the recovery room. Sitting down without looking at anyone I glanced at the selection of food on the table. "Cheese!" I screeched with joy and snatched at the cheap triangular shaped cheese blocks. I held it out in front of me like a prize. Oblivious to the table's inhabitants, I continued, "This is the only reason I donate." Glancing up I spotted a few business men reading their newspapers and raising their eyebrows at me, a girl about my age was laughing in agreement and him. Shit. Fuck. Hell. Mystery boy was sitting at the other end of the table, the paper cup filled with cordial raised to his lips. He shook his head as we made eye contact and the cup was lowered, the beginnings of a smirk appeared on his lips as he smugly responded. "Funny, I thought you came here to test out the glass wall."

**a/n. I have a few thoughts buzzing around. Let me know how this goes and I'll see.**


End file.
